nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Darren Murphy
Darren Murphy (real name TakodaSioux meaning "friend to everyone"., formerly Chaska, son of Napayshi) is a vampire and police detective of the New York Police Department. He is the adopted protege of Johnny Hawkins. Appearance Darren sports the typical high cheekbones typical to his heritage and the proud, hawk-like nose that still manages to be thin and straight: always considered the feature with himself he likes the most. Darren is built for speed and agility rather than raw strength, with broad shoulders for his stature. His body is that of a 24-year-old, he is 5 ft 9 in (175cm) and weighs about 149.5 lbs (68kg). Darren has shoulder length, dark brown hair. The few times in his life that he cut it short he has constantly regretted it, and usually keeps it long in various lengths and styles. His eyes are dark brown and his skin the naturally tanned copper color of Native Americans. Distinguishing Marks He bears no tattoos or piercings. The only markings he has are scars left from his rather violent turning, placed further up his left shoulder and high up his right thigh. Personality Darren is a kind soul who are quick to a smile or laughter. He also possess a strong moral code and will, in the way that he refuses to harm innocents. Darren is stubborn, a trait that often make him "butt heads" with Justus as they are equally stubborn. There are many who feel that they can’t trust him, because of his powers of controlling ones emotions. They always wonder if the feelings for him are true or just something he made them feel. Due to this Darren doesn't have so many real friends as he does with Johnny and Justus, people he feels he can completely trust. He has difficult to truly bond with people but doesn't have any problems in obtaining or make new acquaintances. This trait he also had when he were still human, which is why he was given the name he were. Darren loves to terrorize Justus with everything he can, one example being to again and again reminding him of the memory of the time Darren's powers made Justus fall in love with Johnny''Photo Missions. Darren gives both Johnny and Justus nicknames for different reasons. With Johnny it is to show respect and that he trusts him while with Justus it is to show friendship and to tease. History Early life Born in the summer of 1718 in the plains of America Darren’s human life began with the name Chaska, meaning "first born son". He was a long time waiting child of his father and mother, who had many daughters but no son. His parents belonged to one of the great Sioux-clans (Lakota), and he lived as a human being a traditional Indian life, with several older sisters but no brothers and no younger siblings. Since he was the youngest child of five, and the only son, he got his fair share of attention from an early age. His childhood was happy and filled with love, and when he got older he got engaged with Kimimela, a pretty girl he deeply loved. But they never had time to actually get married and start a family, before Darren met the woman who would make him a vampire. Turning The woman, whom he first met during a trade meeting with some white men in 1742, had a similar power as he later as a vampire will get, the power to seduce men. She instantly took a liking to him, charmed him and made him turn his back on his family and friends and come with her instead. After taking advantage of him, biting him and exchanged blood with him to make him a vampire, she saw that he wasn’t the fearless warrior she believed him to be, got bored and just left him to die instead of burying him to make the change happen. He lay dead for almost a day before someone found him. The person, not wanting any trouble, decided to secretly bury the body outside of town. When Darren two days later dug himself out of his “grave” he was a vampire, but he had no memories of how he got there, and without his maker at his side he didn't know what he had become. After of roaming the streets and close to succumbing to blood thirst, he met Johnny who reached out and helped him. He told him about what he was and how to handle it, Johnny was also the one who taught him English and how to write. Vampire life Darren later discovered that he would never gain the physical strength and nimbleness a typical vampire had. Because he wasn't buried those three days that is required, he wasn't developed properly, very alike a child who is born too early. But instead his ''Tilfidon power grew strong, and over the years he has used them frequently to survive. Powers and Abilities As an vampire Darren has the powers and abilities as all vampires, but in much more weakening state, due to the misfortune he had when he were made an vampire. Powers * Tilfidon: The Power of seduction. Darren can seduce and implant feelings toward himself or others in anyone. It's not mind control, because their minds are still their own. He just controls their feelings, and he then uses those feelings to make his victim do what he wants, and he usually makes people to fall in love with him to get things out of them. But he can also make that someone to fall in love with someone other than himself, if so he must first make eye contact with the victim, and then get that person to see victim No. 2. Kind of like imprint among birds. The feeling doesn't hold for so long with the "victim", it all depends of how mentally strong the person is. ** For humans, it can last for several days if not Darren chose to stop it, but for vampires, it's not nearly as long. Old and very strong vampires don't fall for it, so he'd probably find it hard to get Johnny to fall for it. Also, people tend to forget what happened. It becomes a blackout, and the brain fill in the gaps automatically with memories of its own, so the humans never remember what happened. ** Vampires on the other hand, usually have stronger mental strength, so they remember everything that happened. This is most convenient for Darren if he wants to mess with some vampires. He can also do the same thing with animals, which is even more easier since animals isn't as complicated as humans, so he likes to make people believe that he has a special connection/closeness with the animals because of his origin, when he's in fact just "enchanting" them. * Inhuman strength: Darren is exceptional stronger and faster than normal human beings but not nearly as strong as the rest of his kind, and especially other vampires his age. * Superhuman senses: Darren's senses are stronger and more developed than his strength and speed due to him already had a slight lead from his upbringing as a human. He have also been able to strengthen his senses after he became a vampire, so in that area Darren hasn't got a disadvantage from the rest of his kind as he do in other areas. Darren particularly relies on his keen senses and knowledge. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Healing: Darren also as all vampires has a healing ability, but not as strong and fast as the rest of his fellow kind. He can heal wounds but not as fast as his partner. * Superhuman Durability: Although Darren's durability isn't as strong as with other vampires his age he's still able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would otherwise cripple, maim, or kill humans. * Mind compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities * Hand-to-hand combatant: Darren’s not a particular good fighter and rather uses his powers to get out of battles then physical force. But he can if he must defend himself pretty well. * Talents: Darren is an excellent poker player and photographer. * Bilingualism: Darren can apart from his native tongue, Sioux, speak English fluently, making him bilingual. Special Knowledge Since Darren is an American Indian from the 18th century, he was as a human a really good tracker and could almost follow any track. This made him a vampire who took his many years to further enhance his capacity even more. So now he can follow any track with hardly any effort at all, which is of great help to him and Justus in their profession. Weaknesses Being a vampire Darren also has their vulnerabilities.. Although, since he lived his human life as an Native America without a special religion were he believed in a "God", he can touch and get near all objects that are connected to Catholic or Christian religion, or other religion-connected objects, and therefore has an advantage Justus doesn't. * Lethal weaknesses: ** Fire or Sunlight: Darren, like many vampires that aren't over a thousand years old, are very vulnerable to sunlight, and will if he is exposed to it, burn to death, and eventually turn completely into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. ** Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. ** Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. ** Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. ** Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Non-Lethal weaknesses: ** Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. ** Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. ** Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). ** Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. ** Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. *** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. *** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. ** Desiccation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. Non vampire related vulnerabilities Darren can be quite stubborn sometimes, and also has the same problem as his partner with shutting his mouth when he should (even though he is slightly better than Justus). Darren is capable of normal driving, but not when it gets to more serious as car chases, or if someone rushes him. Then everything goes to hell. He is simply not capable of advanced driving. He often gets teased by it by his friends and co-workers. Equipment Vehicles Darren used to drive a Suzuki that he were given as an gift by an admirer. The bike were however destroyed as a truck accidentely drove over it when, allegedly, his partner Justus momentarily moved it from its parking space. After this Darren were left without another motorcycle for a while, but he has since then obtained a new bike, a Honda CB300F. Relationships Justus = Darren view Justus as a close friend and brother due to their familiarity after Justus' maker took Darren under his wings. He gives, much the same as with Johnny, Justus nicknames, but with Justus it's to show friendship but mostly it is to tease, instead giving him names from his native tongue like Mojag never silent, Teetonka talks too much and Tate he who talks too much. |-| Johnny = Darren has great respect for Johnny since the old vampire saved him and taught him to survive and stay hidden in the human world as a vampire. To show his respect he often calls Johnny by nicknames derived from his native tongue, calling him Wanikiya savior and Odakota friend. |-| Cale = |-| Damon = |-| Niccolo = |-| Angie = |-| Feral = Trivia * Avan Jogia, the actor that portrays Darren, is 182cm (5'11½") even though Darren himself is 175cm (5'9"). * It was Johnny who suggested Darren's English first name. Etymology * Both Darren and Murphy are originally Irish surnames, Murphy meaning "descendent of Murcadh", the word meaning sea warrior in Gaelic. Darren has a more uncertain meaning but it is believed that it means either "gift" or "dearly beloved" in Irish Gaelic. * His real name, Takoda, is a Sioux-name meaning "friend to everyone". Quotes "A secret door? And why on earth would this guy even have a secret door? And how would he get it? Is that now part of modern layout?"Housecall ―'Darren' to Justus Hawkins "Tracking isn't like seeing things in someone's head. It's about skills. To watch the change of the environment; small things like a broken twig on a tree, bent grass on the ground, calculate time by the heat of a footstep or a dead fire."Housecall ―'Darren' to Justus "Know what we should do? We should so get matching tattoos."Night Out ―'Darren' to Justus "I'll call Johnny."Night Out ―'Darren' to Justus "Just drive somewhat carefully, will you? Because if I die, Johnny will hold you responsible for it. Not to mention Solenia."The Beginning ―'Darren' to Justus "Yeah, I've always thought I looked good in red."The End of the Beginning ―'Darren' to Cale Santiago References Category:Recurring character Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Vampire Category:Native American Category:Supernatural Category:NYPD employees Category:American